Tears Fell into the OceanDeleted Scenes&Outtakes
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Outtakes/Deleted Scenes/Extras/Unneeded Materials for Tears Fell into the Ocean. Bridget Greene is a young girl whose life has always been affected by bullying. Nobody is really aware of what happens behind closed doors. Jacob's imprint
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Okay, so this is going to be the part where I put up my deleted scenes/ outtakes/ un-needed materials for my story. The full story hasn't always been quite told, then again most stories really aren't. You watch those movies that you've read the books to and think, "hey they didn't put that scene in there". Sometimes there isn't enough space or it just doesn't go with the character you're trying to portray. Almost every single chapter is truthful in terms of me. But there is a whole other side I didn't get to talk about which is quite important to me._

_In Tears Fell into the Water you may find Bridget to be very quiet, unspoken, shy and not so trustful when it comes to meeting new people. But there is a whole other side to her that you haven't seen. In this I'm hoping you'll get a clear picture of the whole Bridget and the whole me that I didn't get to talk about throughout the story. So hopefully you see not only Bridget but Brooke in this._

_I really hope you enjoy reading these outtakes/deleted scenes/unneeded materials in this. If you have any requests please just ask and I will write it up and post it eventually. I am busy these days with school stuff and this really good book series I am reading. But I am not abandoning you guys. I couldn't do that to you! Well, until next time I guess! Have a great day/night_

_**Not only is this my first scar but an insight to her past as well. I think this will describe it in depth before the bullying had come in. This chapter has happened to me when I was three, but it happened just a little bit differently. It was daytime. **_

_P.S- If you managed to read all of that then wow! Thanks. A/N _

**Bridget's Real First Scar**

It was the stroke of twilight and the stars were beginning to shine down on the earth, almost smiling in glee. You could almost hear the magical whispering of the trees as they blew in the breezy wind around them. The silent giggles of a little Bridget were erupting from her as she began running through the house, trying to find the unknown voice of a cartoon playing on the T.V.

Jocelyn had been on the phone, ordering the dinner she couldn't have been bothered to cook herself. It had been a long, stressful day at work with a screaming boss and an angry assistant. Clearing her head had been almost impossible as she tried to think of an order suitable for her and Bridget.

"Can I please get one….-"Her sentence was cut off by a loud scream laced in pain. "Shit!" She swore. "I'm sorry I have to go" She didn't even bother hanging up as the phone slipped from her grasp and fell the ground with a small, but hardly silent "thump"

"Bridget? Where are you?" She could hear the small sobs coming from the little girl balled up on the ground in a fetal position on the stone cold ground outside. She saw blood pouring out of her lip as she quivered and twisted. Jocelyn was beyond horrified as she took a step forward to place a hand on Bridget's shoulder. "What happened" She whispered too afraid to speak any louder for a strange fear of losing the only good thing in her life.

As Bridget lifted her head up to her mother, Jocelyn gasped, a small shriek of surprise arising. She bent down, picking the limp girl in her arms tight. "Shh, sweetie. Mommy's here, it's going to be alright." But, there was that thing in the back of her mind that was questioning herself. Wondering if everything indeed was going to be alright, she was not only trying to reassure her daughter, but herself too. What if things weren't going to be okay, what would happen if… If something bad happened to her only daughter? This little girl had changed her life from the very beginning.

There had always been something peculiar about Bridget's eyes. The way they would always change from one colour to another. One day they would be slightest of browns then the next the darkest of greys. Sometimes they were even the colour of an emerald stone. There was always something about here, a flare that went off when she was in the most angriest mood. Her lips would quiver down into the smallest frown that only just slightly bared her teeth. Sometimes her anger was as fiery as her red hair.

When Jocelyn had seen her in the woods she grew a certain attachment to her, an instant connection that came straight from the pits of her heart. That day, Bridget had reached her hand up to touch the base of Jocelyn's cheek, a soft, gently caress that felt like a feather touching the most softest skin. And then she fell, right under the spell of her bewitchment.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" She chanted in her mind as she paced the waiting room, Bridget sat in a small chair trying her absolute hardest not to cry her eyes out. Instead she busied herself by watching her frantic mother pacing back and forth, her small, quivering hand slumped on her swollen, pregnant stomach.

"Bridget Greene" Squawked a voice in boredom, a clipboard in hand as she looked down at it. "Is Bridget Greene here?" That was all Jocelyn needed as she picked the little girl up in her arms.

"Right here" Jocelyn whispered, breathing out, grasping Bridget's hand in her own. "We're right here."

"Mommy, I don't want to go in there with her" Her imagination was beginning to get the best of her as she took in the doctor. Her nose…. Shaped just like a witch's could be, there was a wicked feel about this lady. A feel that sent shivers up her back. "Please don't make me go in there with her" tears began brimming at her eyelids, she tried to fight it. She hated crying, she was supposed to be her mommy's tough little girl. But this wasn't what tough girls did, now was it?

"Oh baby, I will be in there with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise" It was a promise that wouldn't come true, but nonetheless Bridget believed in it anyway just like little girls would. "Now come on sweetheart, remember you're my brave, strong little girl, huh?" Bridget nodded in determination as she latched onto her mother's leg just like a baby panda bear.

"Panda" Jocelyn smiled. "I like that as a nickname" She said to no one in particular.

"Okay" Said doctor Tay, placing Bridget on the examination table. "Bridget, how old are you?" Even as a small, ignorant child, Bridget rolled her eyes. Did it even matter what her name was, she was bound to be in pain later anyway.

"Three" She responded, her cheeks rosy from the pain before. "I'm fwar soon. I really don't like hwospwitals."

"Okay, we'll just fix this right up then you're free to go. Then, at the end, you get a lollypop, now relax" Doctor Tay had no experience with children, and you could tell by far with the tone she was using, the harshness making Bridget flinch and Jocelyn getting protective of her daughter. "Don't move an inch, now"

Bridget couldn't be entirely sure whether it was her imagination or real life as she saw something razor like in front of her face, rotating, spinning. Her cries echoed around the room as the pain came, her hand tightened in a death grip around her mother's hand. "Mommy" She whispered one more time.


	2. Bridget And Jacob Make Love

__Please review! Tell me what you think, it's my very first lemon that I have ever wrote before... So I am a little nervous! Review!

* * *

><p><em>Chest to chest<br>Nose to nose  
>Palm to palm<br>We were always just that close  
><em>

_Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us?_

_-California King Bed, Rihanna.  
><em>

_Bridg__et and Jacob's make l__ove…_

_When he bent down his lips touched my own with so much passion and love. I clutched onto his shirt like a small child as our lips moved in unison. His hands slid down to my waist, pulling me into him so our bodies were touching. His hand sleeked down to grasp my thigh as he slid it around his waist. "Bridget" He moaned, nibbling my lip softly in between his teeth._

"Jacob?" I whispered shyly, looking down at my hands; he gave me a soft look, his hands trailing up to my cheek. "Make love to me?"

"Bri-Bridget…" He trailed off. "Are you sure you want this… me? You don't have to right now; we can wait as long as you want…"

I smiled, bending up to press my lips to his. He grinned into the kiss, his hands like molten lava as they danced down my back making an involuntary shiver run up my spine; his hands travelled to the front of my jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down in one swift movement.

"J-Jacob" I breathed out as he pulled my top over my head. "I- I haven't- I haven't done this before. I don't know what I am doing"

"I haven't ever done… we'll find this out together" He had a reassuring look on his face as his hands went down to my back undoing the clasp of my bra, when it popped open he pushed the straps down, stopping when he saw the look on my face.

"Bridget, you don't have to do this tonight, but if we do I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much baby, so much" I smiled taking it off and dropping it to the side of my bed, and for a moment I bit my lip, looking into his eyes for his reaction, his eyes were looking straight into mine, only to bend down and latch his mouth to my chest.

His fingers pulled my underwear down to my thighs as I kicked them the rest of the way down and onto the floor.

My shaky hands reached out to his cut offs as I slid them down his thick, muscular thighs… he was going commando, his length sprang out and I almost chocked when I saw just how big it was.

"Jacob…" I trailed off. "Is that… is it going to fit?"

"Yeah, I mean it- I, yeah it should"

He pressed his lips to the base of my throat then started kissing the valley between my breasts... after a few seconds his mouth latched onto my nipple, gently sucking on it whilst his other hand massaged the other.

"Jake" I moaned. As my hands grasped his hair I felt his other hand on the inside of my thighs, inching closer to my core.

"Bridget, baby, this will probably hurt you a little…" I nodded lightly, biting my lip as I prepared myself… He glided to fingers into my core, stopping so I could get use to the feeling… When I could feel a slight burning I grasped onto his arm.

"Jake- I'm ready… just- you can…" I trailed off, my face flushing a crimson red. "I'm just ready..."

"Are you sure, Bridget? You can't take it back, baby. And I don't want you to regret it- we can wait till we get married, I will wait for you-"he mumbled, stopping as my hand brushed his check gently.

"I'm ready" I smiled. "Honestly, I am not going to regret it, not with you."

"Okay." He whispered, nodding as his lips found their way to the base of my throat. "Bridget, if I hurt you, just please tell me…" He trailed off as he guided his erect member to my core. "Look at me" he lovingly murmured when I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. "I want to be able to see your beautiful blue eyes when we make love." When my eyes opened he pushed his length in gently, inch by inch, and then I could feel the burn and the tearing of something inside that made me gasp out in pain.

"Shit… I'm so sorry baby" Jacob mumbled, flipping us over so I was lying on top of him; he leaned up, kissing away all the tears that I shed, rubbing my back comfortingly. "_I love you so much" _He cooed, his voice broken as if he was fighting tears of his own away.

The pain… the pain hurt, the throbbing between my legs was almost unbearable. I listened as Jacob whispered comforting things in my ear, cooing the words 'I love you so much' as he kissed away each and every single one of my tears; his fingers glided up and down my bare back never moving his hips in the slightest way so he didn't cause me any more pain or discomfort.

"I think I'm ready for you to move now" I mumbled grasping onto his shoulders like a panda would to its tree. He cupped my face, as he pressed his lips to mine; thrusting his hips up once; a moan escaped his lips as I watched his eyebrows knit together.

"A-are you okay?" he moaned out as he wrapped his smouldering arms loosely around my waist.

"I'm okay" I nodded, biting my lip as he thrust into me; I could feel a certain type of pleasure that lingered throughout my body with every thrust of his hips; his moans cascaded throughout the room. "I-"I moaned… "Love you so" I stopped, catching my breath as he thrust into me again, a lustful moan swarmed out of my mouth. "Much"

"I love you too" he said, clutching onto me.

I could feel his quivering member inside me, with each long stroke. The way he grasped onto me, it was like he was afraid to let me go, that somehow I would slip from his grasp and into a land unknown to him, a land that would cause him so much sorrow.

"Jacob" I moaned as I felt his mouth latching onto my breast, sucking lightly as my hand pressed onto his bottom.

"Bridget… I think I'm going to-"

I cut him off, nodding lightly. "Me too"

With each thrust he neared us to our releases, our hold on each other never failing. We were in our own little world, it was almost as if nothing else mattered, the sounds of the rain and thunder outside never seemed so silent… our own little world was in each other's hearts.

"Argh… Bridget" We moaned in synch as we reached our climaxes.

We continued to hold onto each other as we tried to catch our breaths.


End file.
